dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Crusade/Honor Guard
In the Dark Crusade Campaign each race has a set of honor guard that can be unlocked by controlling provinces. Some provinces do not grant honor guards such as homebases and scripted provinces. Honor guards start the game with your races commander. These can be vital to repel early attacks. Honor Guard Locations * The Agamar Desert ** Fire Warrior Bodyguard (Tau Empire) ** Bone'ead Squad (Imperial Guard) ** Reaper Exarch Council (Eldar) ** Chaos Sorcerer (Chaos) ** Catacomb Flayed Ones (Necrons) ** 'Eavy Shoota Boyz Squad (Orks) ** Dreadnought (Space Marines) * The Janus Savannah ** Kroot Alpha Pack (Tau Empire) ** Sanctioned Psyker (Imperial Guard) ** Vyper (Eldar) ** Chosen Champion (Chaos) ** Crypt Warrior Squad (Necrons) ** Mad Dok (Orks) ** Hellfire Dreadnought (Space Marines) * The Rhean Floodlands ** Kroot Hunting Pack (Tau Empire) ** Veteran Kasrkin Squad(Imperial Guard) ** Wraithlord (Eldar) ** Raptor Champion (Chaos) ** Destroyer (Necrons) ** 'Eavy Stormboyz Squad (Orks) ** First Company Terminator (Space Marines) * The Rhean Jungle ** Crisis Suit Guard (Tau Empire) ** Sentinel (Imperial Guard) ** Seer Council (Eldar) ** Raptor Champion (Chaos) ** Catacomb Flayed Ones (Necrons) ** 'Eavy Shoota Boyz Squad (Orks) ** Reclusiarch (Space Marines) * The Murad Swamplands ** Kroot Elder Shaper (Tau Empire) ** Veteran Kasrkin Squad (Imperial Guard) ** Warp Spider Exarchs (Eldar) ** Chosen Champion (Chaos) ** Crypt Pariah Squad (Necrons) ** Killa Kan (Orks) ** First Company Terminator (Space Marines) * The Morriah Coast ** Skyray Missile Gunship (Tau Empire) ** Regimental Bodyguard (Imperial Guard) ** Banshee Exarch Council (Eldar) ** Chosen Champion (Chaos) ** Crypt Warrior Squad (Necrons) ** 'Eavy Stormboyz Squad (Orks) ** Senior Librarian (Space Marines) * The Pavonian Heartland ** Kroot Alpha Pack (Tau Empire) ** Regimental Bodyguard (Imperial Guard) ** Warp Spider Exarchs (Eldar) ** Raptor Champion (Chaos) ** Crypt Immortal Squad (Necrons) ** Mega Armored Nobz (Orks) ** Veteran Assault Marine (Space Marines) * The Orestan Plains ** Crisis Suit Guard (Tau Empire) ** Regimental Commisar (Imperial Guard) ** Fire Dragon Exarch Council (Eldar) ** Berserker Champion (Chaos) ** Crypt Warrior Squad (Necrons) ** Big 'Eavy Nob Squad (Orks) ** First Company Veteran (Space Marines) * The Panrea Lowlands ** Veteran Stealth Team (Tau Empire) ** Vindicare Assassin (Imperial Guard) ** Veteran Ranger Squad (Eldar) ** Berserker Champion (Chaos) ** Wraith (Necrons) ** Wartrak (Orks) ** First Company Veteran (Space Marines) * The Demes Northlands ** Fire Warrior Bodyguard (Tau Empire) ** Sentinel (Imperial Guard) ** Veteran Ranger Squad (Eldar) ** Daemonkin Obliterator (Chaos) ** Tomb Spyder (Necrons) ** Killa Kan (Orks) ** Veteran Assault Marine (Space Marines) * The Van de Mar Mountains ** Veteran Stealth Team (Tau Empire) ** Vindicare Assassin (Imperial Guard) ** Vyper (Eldar) ** Possessed Champion (Chaos) ** Crypt Warrior Squad (Necrons) ** 'Eavy Tankbusta Squad (Orks) ** First Company Veteran (Space Marines) * The Western Barrens ** Vespid Elder Strain (Tau Empire) ** Hellhound (Imperial Guard) ** Banshee Exarch Council (Eldar) ** Defiler (Chaos) ** Builder Scarabs (Necrons) ** 'Eavy Shoota Boyz Squad (Orks) ** Landspeeder (Space Marines) Category:Dark Crusade